Jenna Vance
so sayeth the wise DM 15:04, March 19, 2017 (UTC) Jenna Vance is a gorgeous blond bombshell of a woman, standing at 5'5 ft tall and weighing 120 pounds. She has perfectly shaped DD cup breasts, a nice slim waist, and an amazing rockin ass that just won't quit. Jenna has long light blonde hair that she ties into a ponytail and she has light ice blue seductive eyes. She has caucasion silky smooth skin and she makes sure she has no body hair. She has a perfect feminine symetrical facial features with great sexy lips. Jenna is a strong willed, determined person and she is always accomplishes her goals. She has a sassy flirty personality and she knows just how much charm to turn on at the right time. Jenna is very loyal to her friends and she will never abandon anyone she cares about. She tries to always be kind to others but to her eneimies she is a fearsome remorseless foe. Jenna is a talented martial artist, expert markswoman, and a amazing rogue, she has the skills to deal with any enemy and any problem. Jenna fights using a mix of firearms, bladed weapons, and martial arts. She always tries to use tactics that will afford her the best chance of winning a battle. She is a tactical genius and is always a few steps ahead of any opponent. Jenna is normal dressed in her Advanced Skintight sleek and sexy black and purple Battlesuit that shows off just how sexy her body is. The battlesuit hugs her body in all the right places to give viewers little to imagine what is underneath. She usually is packing a M4 assault rifle with load carrying equipment and plenty of throwing knives and a combat knife. Current Jenna is currently staying with Respen Do'Urden in his place as one of his many lovers. Since she became immortal a few years ago her outlook on certain aspects of life have changed and now she wants to have as much fun as possible. History Jenna grew up in the Kingdom of Miltia with her brother Axel and her Father Alexander Vance. Her mother died when she and Axel were born. Jenna was taught from an early age martial arts and infiltration techniques. Her father was a renowed master spy that had worked for the government for many years and had hundreds of successful missions under his belt. He tried to impart all his Knowledge and expertise to Jenna and Axel. Axel mastered the Vance family of martial arts while Jenna took more to the inflitration aspects. When Jenna was 14 her father was arrested and executed for treason. Jenna's home was taken by the state and she and Axel were left homeless. Jenna started stealing to survive while Axel started working as a bodyguard. When Jenna became 16 Axel vanished when he went searching for why his father was executed for treason. Jenna went searching for her Brother and tracked his last known location to the city of Durg which was a city of crime at the time. Jenna went to Durg and found traces of him at the Glass Tower of Durg but she was abducted by the Syndicate that controlled the city and thrown into a prison in the basement. She was rescued by Horgold Stoneheart when they were trying to storm the Tower to get rid of the syndicate from the city. Jenna felt a debt should be repaid so she assisted Horgold defeat the Syndicate. After that she asked if Horgold and his companions would assist her in locating her brother and they followed the clue to the city of Vaerice. In Vaerice they were attacked by a dominated Axel and Jenna was abducted by him and the person who controlled him,(...). Jenna was dominated with her Brother and Aiko, The Enchantress made Jenna and Axel have sex as well as having Jenna get gangbanged by numerous followers of the Enchantress. The Enchantress made Axel, Aiko, and Jenna attack Horgold many times before Horgold and a mage named Grye freed her, Axel, and Aiko from mental control of the enchantress. Having been forced to commit incest with her Brother, Jenna started having emotional issues and did not like being around close to her brother. Jenna with Horgolds help managed to track down the Enchantress and they confronted her on a secret island base. They managed to defeat her and her groupies but the Enchantress herself esscaped and has not been seen since. After that Jenna helped Horgold rebuild Durg and became a teacher of martial arts with her brother at the new Martial arts school of Durg. Howerver not long after Horgold became king that a multitude of Demons and Devils came out of a gate in the center of Durg and starting destroying the place. Lucifer had been trying to bring the Tower of Babel into the material plane. Horgold along with Jenna and his companions put a stop to Lucifers plans and ended up destroying the Tower of Babel while Horgold became a demi-god. After that Axel went with Electra to Maeza and set up a fighting school and a strip club while Jenna went and Joined Respen Do'Urden in his quest for the Crown Blade. After Respen got rejected by the Crown Blade and Jenna became Immortal, she went with him to assist in his new Kingdom of Lilor'Arael. There she became one of his lovers and has slowly started to heal from her traumatic experiences while she was controlled. Relationships Jenna is a lover of Respen Do'Urden and the sister of Axel Vance. Jenna is good friends with the god-king stoney of Durg and his companions. While Jenna is sexually straight she still participates in the mass orgies at his parties. Character Sheet Female Human Monk 6/ Rogue 20 CG Medium Humanoid (human) Init +13; Senses '''Perception +34 Defense '''AC '''48(54) '''Flat '''37 '''Touch '''44 (+10 armor, +11 dex, +5 natural, +5 deflection, +7 monk, +1 dodge) '''HP '''352 '''Fort +20, Ref +29, Will +23 Defensive Abilities '''Improved Evasion, Improved Uncanny Dodge '''Resists '''Cold 10, Fire 10 Offense '''Speed '''50ft '''Melee '''Unarmed Combat +33/+28/+23/+18 or Flurry +36/+36/+31/+31/+26/+26/+21/+21 (2d10+16) MC +10 keen Impact Vibro Knife +38/+33/+28/+23 (2d6+26/17-20x2) Zanretsu +29/+24/+19/+14 (2d8+12/15-20x2) '''Ranged '''S+W 500 MC+5 +32/+27/+22/+17 (2d8+5/20x4) MC+3 M4A4 w/lasersight +32/+27/+22/+17 (2d8+3/20x4) '''Special Attacks '''Sneak Attack +10d6, Stunning Fist (24/day DC 30), Master Strike (DC 26) '''Spell List Statistics Str 12(20), Dex 25(33), Con 19(27), Int 16, Wis 18(24), Cha 24 Base Atk +18; CMB +33(+47 trip); CMD 55 'Feats '''Dodge, Agile Manuvers, Punishing Kick (24/day DC 30), Improved Grapple, Combat Expertise, Improved Trip, Weapon Finesse, Aesthetic Sneak, Greater Trip, Hard Throw, Disorienting Manuver, Ki Throw, Deadly Aim, Cartwheel Dodge, Firearm Proficency, Exotic Weapon (katana), Quick Draw, Burst Fire, Combat Reflexes, Defensive Throw, Crane Style, Cranes Wing '''Skills '''Acrobatics +52 (jump +86), Appraise +11, Bluff +20, Climb +27, Diplomacy +28, Disable Device +36, Drive +23, Escape Artist +29, Heal +18, Knowledge (Dungeoneering) +13, Knowledge (Geography) +4, Knowledge (History) +8, Knowledge (local) +8, Knowledge (Nobility) +5, Knowledge (Planes) +4, Knowledge (Religion) +8, Linguistics +11, Perception +34, Perform (Dance) +22, Sense Motive +30, Sleight of Hand +23, Stealth +68, Survival +19, Swim +19, Use Magic Device +26 '''Languages '''Xeph, Elven, Undercommon, Dwarven, Orcish, Abyssal, Giant, Draconic, Ancient '''SQ '''Trapfinding +10, Trap Sense +10, Wall Run 30ft, Still Mind, Ki Pool 18/day (Magic), Maneuver Training, High Jump, Purity of Body '''Rogue Talents '''Ledge Walker, Fast Stealth, Combat Trick, Finesse Rogue, Rogue Crawl, Skill Mastery (Acrobatics, Climb, Disable Device, Stealth, Perception, Perform (Dance)), Fast Tumble, Firearm Training, Feat, Expert Leaper, Hide In Plain SIght Urban, Fatal Finesse, Feat Gear ''Used Tome of Constitution +5, Used Tome of Dexterity +5, Used Tome of Charisma +5 Advanced Battlesuit - ''Black and Dark Blue Battlesuit(+10 armor) +8 physical Perfection, Epic Stealth ''Headband of Wisdom +6 Gloves of Mighty Fists +5 Dark Blue High Heels of Acrobatics +15 Ring of Sustenance, Regeneration, and Freedom of Movement Ring of Protection +5 Necklace of Natural Armor +5 Tactical Holster (right thigh) *''S&W M500 MC+5 (12 rounds)'' Thigh Bandolear (left thigh) *''6 M4 Box magazines (180 rounds)'' *''Rod of Force'' *''4 Adamantine Throwing Daggers'' Tactical Belt *''3 HE Advanced Grenades'' *''2 First Aid Sprays'' *''4 Potions of Cure Serious Wounds'' *''4 Disc Explosive Devices (DED)'' Handy Buttpack *''39 M4 Box Magazines (1170 rounds)'' *''MC +5 Thieves Tools'' *''Goggles of Night and See Invisibility'' *''Mask of Adaptation'' *''100ft Silk Rope'' *''2 CS gas Grenades'' *''2 Flash Bangs'' Portable Hole *''2 Silver MC+10 Desert Eagles'' *''4 Box magazines of .50 cal AE rounds'' *''Charge Rifle +5 of Distance'' *''Advanced HE Claymore'' *''MC +3 M1911A1 Custom'' *''4 Box magazines of .45 ACP rounds'' *''Rod of Enemy Detection'' *''Ring of X-Ray Vision'' *''Razor Sharp Adamanitne Combat Knife +5 of Keen Collision'' *''MC+5 MP5SSD'' *''8 Box Magazines of 9mm Rounds for MP5SSD'' Category:People Category:NPCs Category:Brandon's PCs